Lou Stitzon
Lou Stitzon is the main character of the internet cartoon series Happy Hour Saloon. Lou appears in all episodes of the show, and is generally the focus of the episodes. Lou has a nephew, Derek Stitzon, who is also prominent in most of the series. Appearance Lou, is relatively tall, and has a muffin top, he's mostly bald with ginger side burns and thick dark ginger eyebrows, and some chest hair. He wears a grey short-sleeved shirt with a darker grey collar, the front part of his shirt is tucked in to his beige khakis with a brown belt that has pale yellow buckle and white shoes.And likes anel sex.He also has a tattoo of Eric on his torso Biography Lou is a 43 year old divorced, unemployed alcoholic who lives in his sisters basement. Though never fully explained, it is said by Lou in the series many times that Eric the Bartender apparently slept with his wife (along with all the other women in Lou's family), Shelly, while they were still married which led to them being divorced and resulted in Lou having to move into his sister's basement. Lou is known to have a particular dislike of Eric the Bartender, constantly berating him at nearly every chance he gets. He dislikes Eric for supposedly sleeping with his wife Shelly and his unnamed sister as well as his mother and grandmother. Lou also has a brother named Stew, they often berate one another in the episodes that he is in, consistently ending with Lou hitting Stew over the head with a beer bottle. Lou has a nephew, Derek Stitzon, who he often babysits for his sister, though he usually just takes him to the bar with him. Notes * Lou swears constantly, though in newer episodes, it is much less frequent. * It was revealed in "The Banana Peel Defense" that Lou has no drivers license. ** It is revealed in "Uncle Lou Tries to get his Drivers License Back" that it was due to crashing into a post office, starting street racing with everyone he sees and starting a police chase over Smokey and the Bandit not being in stock at Blockbusters. * Lou's brother, Stu, has a much more positive outlook on Eric, which often annoys Lou. * Lou still has Dial Up internet access, as shown in "Xbox Number One or Number Two??". * According to the episode "Hacking is for N00bs", Lou is a big fan of Jonathan Taylor Thomas. * Lou is often shown to have a low skill level at video games, being constantly beaten by his 11 year old nephew at both Call of Duty and Golden Eye 007, among others. * Lou's favorite Mortal Kombat character is Sonya Blade. * In "Hacking is for N00bs" it says he "Poops pants frequently" * He is a fan of "Smokey and the Bandits" this was proven in both "Companion Cube Babies" and "Call of Duty Addicts" Bonus episode * Also proven in "Companion Cube Babies" he is a fan of Terminator as he was looking for the sequel at the garage sale Gallery See gallery for Lou Stitzon Category:Happy Hour Saloon characters Category:JENNIFER HALE Category:SUNGLASSES ON Category:LEAVE ME ALONE Category:TOTALLY SPIES,ECT Category:MEDIAMASSS Category:TOONPEDIA